Rheumatism is a common and frequently encountered disease, and has a long onset period and various clinic appearances. It is refractory disease which needs a long period of therapy. It is difficult to diagnose, cure and research this kind of pathological change due to various reasons, such as the complicated cause and pathogenesis of the disease, the borderline and multidisciplinary appearance in clinic, and additionally the limitation of the science of Traditional Chinese Medicine and the divided cognition of this disease etc. In the science of Traditional Chinese Medicine, rheumatism is collectively called “Paralysis Syndrome”. It is recorded in Article 43 of Paralysis Syndrome Section of “Huangdi Neijing Suwen” that the three evils, wind, cold and wet, combine and cause appearance of paralysis syndrome. Domination of wind causes peripatetic paralysis, domination of cold causes pain paralysis, and domination of wet cause sticky paralysis. The therapeutic principal of this symptom is to eliminate wind, remove wet, warm meridian, and expel cold to expel these three kinds of pathogens to cure the disease.